1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connectors for modular circuit packages.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical components are adapted to be electrically connected to a circuit member such as a printed circuit board. Many of these components have leads which are usually soldered to the conductive areas of the board. However, some electrical components have been developed without male leads and have, therefore, created different types of problems in electrically connecting them to a printed circuit board.
One example of an electrical component that does not have a male lead is a leadless modular circuit package such as a large scale integrated circuit package, (also known as Leadless LSI's). The components of this type are usually mounted on a connector or socket which is, in turn, electrically connected to the printed circuit board. Because the electrical component has no male leads, the problem is developing a means of ensuring good contact between the electrical component, the connector, and the printed circuit board.